Two Sides One Heart
by Marcycowgirl
Summary: She loves him, every part of him. Even the parts that hurt her.


Hello Marcy here, for those of you that follow me I bet you're thinking "Where is Kingdom for a King's update?" Answer is that I've been working on it, and my own perfectionist brain is making it delayed. As to why it's taking me so long to write May and June was a crazy time of exams, vacations, promotions, costly and conventions.

Now for this story, it explores the BDSM relationship and Multiple personalities. These are two things I study and have done reports and presentations on, and I love exploring things I study in writing.

WARNING! There are going to be situations of violent sex that could be triggering for some people. This will be the only warning I am putting up, so if you are offended or have had a bad experience with such things, I do suggest you don't read this story.

Well on with the story. I don't own Labyrinth.

The world slowly came into a blurred reality as Sarah woke up in her tiny studio apartment. groaning into her pillow she lifted herself up and tossed the comforter casually onto the floor. Grabbing her phone from her side she saw that it was a little before 7 am, plenty of time to get a donut and coffee before class.

Sliding her bare feet onto the cream carpet she made her way to the closet, where her clothes sat in a round pile. Giving herself a mental note to do laundry, she grabbed a green tank top and some worn jeans and laid them out on her bed and made her way to a shower.

Turning on the water, she stripped out of her underwear, pausing at the tattoo on her side. Smiling softly to herself at the gift her best friend gave her, am ink scar that wrapped around her side to her back up to her shoulder. It was an elaborate design of a maze and on her left shoulder blade had a palace.

Steam soon blocked the view of her friend's handy work and she stepped under the water, moaning as it ran over her tanned skin. Smirking she turned the heat up until it turned her skin a subtle shade of red she finished her cleaning ritual. Turning the water off she stepped out and wrapped a white towel around her and stepped to the mirror.

Giving the fogged surface a look of concern, she checked behind her to see if there was someone behind her to cast the image of another person. Finding it bare but the shower and the toilet, she looked back to the mirror and went to swipe the surface clean.

"Sarah…" A cool voice swept from behind the mirror making her pause. The figure in the mirror moved closer so it was standing behind her, and she could see it was the form of a man with a regal stature and wild hair. He lifted a hand and reached up to touch the glass, his name touching the tip of her tongue begging to slip past her lips.

Shaking her head she walked out of the room, pulling the towel from around her to dry her hair.

Walking onto the campus, sipping her coffee she watched everyone around her from the corner of her eyes. Smokers huddled around a bench, listening to jokes repeated from some popular show. Gamers circled around a laptop watching a play through of an obscure game. The one guy with a guitar that never seems to have a class.

Nodding her head at each group she made her way to the main building dreading her morning class.

Poking her head into the classroom she saw her professor, an old man in his fifties that was a tad over weight with pepper grey hair, and always wore a bow tie. He was writing on the white board something she knew she would be rolling her eyes at. Making her way to her chair when she sat down she could see what he had written.

"False Beliefs of the Hindus"

How a biased, racist, bigoted christian came to teach world religion at a public college was beyond her understanding. Slumping her head down she tried not to scream at his ignorance, when a finger tapped her shoulder. Lifting her head up to see who it was she saw a short girl with carmel skin and a small poof of an afro.

"Hey Terra. Here to pull me from my suffering?" The other girl sat down and pulled out a 3DS.

"And have to suffer his bull shit on my own? No thanks."

Slumping her head down so her chin rested on her hands she sighed. The professor began to lecture but she just tuned him out, knowing in a few minutes he was just going to put a movie on.

"Tonight is 80's night at work. Don't forget." Terra spoke up, while she mashed buttons.

"Ugh, why do we do those stupid theme nights? The only people that dress up are the ones that get paid."

"Come on Sarah, it could be fun! Imagine the tips you'll get if you wear leather."

Pursing her lips she let the idea bounce around. She did like leather.

"Besides" Terra pulled her head up from the game. "Maybe tonight you'll meet mister right while slinging shots to frat boys."

Not even looking up she reached over and flicked her friend on the ear.

"Owwie"

That is all for now, hopefully in the next week or so I can update more. Love you all. 


End file.
